


Promise

by EndlessD



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, I really wanted to draw fanart for this but my art skills failed me, so I ficced it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessD/pseuds/EndlessD
Summary: Adora has a promise to keep.





	Promise

Adora’s heart pounded in her chest, the vibrations traveling to her fingertips and toes. Heat pooled in her cheeks. If she had to wait any longer (she’s already waited _so_ long), she’d surely burst.

Catra’s eyes shyly met hers. All the rage, hurt, and frustration had melted away years ago. Now, warmth, eagerness, and love stared back at her (mirroring her own).

Catra looked even more handsome in her black tux. _Of course,_ she hadn’t bother buttoning her jacket, but her bow-tie was done. Courtesy of Bow.

Catra’s tail waved lazily behind her as Bow finished his reading. He beamed at them. “Ladies, it’s now time for the rings.”

Scorpia passed Adora’s to Catra. “Adora.” She swallowed. “We’ve known each other just about forever. We may have had a few…rough spots…but back when we were kids, I knew I wanted to be with you, at your side. Gah! I suck at this. I love you. That’s what I’m trying to say.” She sniffed. “Damn allergies. Flower Princess clearly went overboard,” she mumbled, loud enough for only Adora to hear.

Adora’s heart fluttered.

Catra gently took Adora’s hand. “With this ring, I thee wed.” She slid the glittering piece of metal onto her finger.

_My turn._ Glimmer gave her the ring. Adora clasped Catra’s hand in hers, twining their fingers together. “Catra, I love you. You were my light in the Horde. Without you, who knows what would have become of me. You gave me joy, when others would have had me work and train till I dropped. Our time apart…I hated it. I missed you so much. But we’re finally together, ready to start something new. I will _always_ be with you.”

“You promise?” Catra whispered.

Adora slid the ring onto Catra’s finger. “I promise.”

“I now pronounce you wife and wife,” Bow declared. “You may kiss the wife.”

Adora did just that.


End file.
